The Reigning Consort
by PerspectiveDeveloped
Summary: Just because Ivy and Kendall can marry, doesn't mean everything will just fall into place. Can their relationship last? Or will personal and national drama drive a wedge between them? And what's that about a war? Sequel to California Queen. T for content.
1. The Problem

**Today's the day! The official sequel to California Queen is here! So now that Ivy and Kendall can marry, will Ivy be able to adjust to Royal life? Or will national and personal drama drive them apart? And is there a war brewing? **

* * *

I rolled out of bed, unable to shake the feeling that something important was happening today. Then I remembered.

Today was the day I would be sworn in as a Californian citizen. It had been two years since Kendall and I had formally gotten engaged, and not too much had changed. Sure, I was generally nicer, but that was it.

I got dressed, stepped out of my room, and suddenly stopped as Emma ran past me. She's the other major thing that changed. Jett had adopted her shortly after the whole Griffin Christmas Scandal. Because of that, the orphanage had the one thing it needed: publicity. Publicity created donations, led by the $1,000,000 check I wrote after I got engaged.

Walking down the stairs, Jett approached me.

"Have you seen Emma?" He asked.

I pointed to the stairs. "You should hurry. I think she was heading towards the haunted area."

Jett ran off after her. Who would have guessed that the prickly Jett Stetson was a good father? He was always good to her, and she was a sweet girl. In fact, Jett enjoyed pampering her, but she never became spoiled. When he gave her a large box of chocolates, she proceeded to split them with Kendall, Katie, and Jett.

I walked into the dining hall and was approached by Kendall.

"Today's the day," he said with a smile after kissing me.

"I know. After today we can get married whenever we want," I said.

"After the ceremony, we have nothing else to do. Want to just spend time together?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Your room, food, and movies? I'm in."

* * *

"Congratulations. You are now citizens of the Kingdom of California," said the judge. I, along with twenty other people, had become a Californian citizen, holding joint American-Californian citizenship. Now came the hard part.

In the limousine, Kendall and I sat together as we drove back to the palace.

"You know what I just thought about?" Kendall asked me suddenly.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Was it about when I bumped into you in Manhattan?"

He smiled. "Nope. It was when you stopped me from marrying Mercedes. That was the most relieving moment of my life."

I kissed him. "It cost me 10,000 dollars. The car James used ran out of gas, and we didn't have time to refuel, so I threw money at a horse and buggy driver and we made it just in time."

Kendall smiled. "Mercedes looked so shocked."

I laughed. "She was busy. I tried to call you and got redirected to the Parks Service. I tried to call the palace and got the public voicemail."

Kendall shook his head. "Wow. She almost convinced me that you wanted me to marry her. I was able to realize she was lying when I remembered you stress eating."

The car eased into the palace, and we walked in. As soon as we entered, Jett approached us.

"You have a meeting tomorrow to determine when your wedding will be, your private residence, and how the wedding will be worked out with Kendall's military service," he said.

Military service? "Military service?" I asked.

Kendall looked at me. "Yes. I have to spend three months in service. I didn't tell you?"

"No, you didn't," I said, before turning to Jett. "We'll talk about this later."

I kept silent until we were in Kendall's room, and didn't say a word until he finally spoke to me.

"Ivy, why are you so mad?"

I looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were supposed to do this?"

He sighed and sat next to me. "I thought you knew. I'll be safe, but I'll miss you."

I leaned in. "I don't mind you following traditions. It's just that I finally have you, but you have service."

"Hey, it isn't easy for me either."

I smiled. "I'll miss you, but I'll deal. Besides, I have to find a way to stop Katie from stealing Chester."

Eventually, we simply sat together, enjoying the silent company of each other.

* * *

"Prince Kendall? Ivy? Are you here?" Jett asked, pounding on our door. Kendall and I were lying down on the couch, and we had fallen asleep. I looked at Kendall.

"Don't do anything. He'll go away," Kendall whispered in my ear.

Unfortunately, Kendall was wrong, because Jett somehow opened the door.

"I know you're awake, and you're late."

I looked at Kendall. Late? What was Jett talking about?"

"Jett, we have nothing else today," Kendall said.

"If you call the wedding pictures of your best friend nothing, then you have nothing."

We both sat upright. "Logan and Camille. How could we forget?"

We quickly got dressed and ran out of our room. As we hurried down the hallway, Kendall turned to me while pulling on his gloves.

"Do you think they're mad?"

"Probably not," I answered, as we got into our car and drove away.

"Don't worry, Ivy," Kendall said to me as we drove.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Royalty is never late."

I stifled a laugh. "That's nice, but I'm not royal yet. But to be serious, we can't make habits out of this."

As we approached the venue, we saw people stream out, which probably meant we were too late. However, since I put Mercedes in prison, I've tried to be an optimist. So maybe they were all on a coffee break.

At the same time.

So maybe optimism doesn't work for me. The point is, we were way too late, and they were probably angry. Especially Camille. She can be a drama queen. And now that we were missing the wedding photos of people we were in the party of, she would probably be livid.

"What happened guys?" Logan asked.

I looked and Kendall and decided to speak first. "We were spending time together after the ceremony and lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Kendall started to speak but I elbowed him in the rib. He glared at me and decided against speaking.

"We should be sorry," Camille said, before adding, "We forgot you became a citizen today. We'll reschedule, but be there next time."

I smiled. "Thanks Camille. We will, even if you have to take us yourself. But you're seriously not mad?"

"I'm disappointed. But not just because of you. It wasn't that nice outside, and I came too early. Besides, they said rain."

No sooner than when she finished, a clap of thunder was heard, and it suddenly began pouring rain. Quickly saying our goodbyes, we drove back home.

In the car, I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, instantly alarmed.

"I'm fine. But tomorrow is going to be a long day. The date, our private home, and your service." I explained.

Kendall sighed. "Are you sure you'll be fine? I don't want to leave you."

I smiled. "I can take care of myself. I'll miss you, though."

* * *

We arrived back at the palace, going up to Kendall's room. The sun was starting to go down, and everyone was starting to settle down.

But whenever I settled down, my mind went in all sorts of directions.

What if Congress rushes our wedding and I have to move into our home by myself?

Will Kendall really be safe?

What if the Californians don't like me?

Then again, nothing ever happened by people thinking "what if". The Californians can hate me all they want, because I'll still be Queen.

Queen Ivy. That has a nice ring to it. Almost like a fairytale. I began to settle down, but then I heard loud barking and a maid screaming. Kendall was sleeping, but judging by the way he stiffened, he heard it too. I grabbed a cover, put it on Kendall, and went out. I went down the stairs, where there was a maid picking up a teapot and a broken mug. And sure enough, standing close by were Chester and Lola. As soon as she heard me approach, she looked up.

"I'm sorry about the commotion, Lady Ivy. I was bringing the Queen some tea, and your dogs came out of nowhere and tripped me," she explained.

"It's alright," I said, helping her pick up the last few shards. "I'm sorry about the dogs. They can be a handful. Let me help you clean this up, and we can get her Majesty her tea."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you. But what are you going to do about the dogs?"

I thought for a moment. "I'll have the Princess take care of them. Princess Katherine should be looking after Lola anyway."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a butler appeared.

"Please take these dogs to Princess Katherine's room."

He took Chester and Lola and left. As we headed towards the kitchen, I turned to the maid.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Grace Denman," she answered.

"Well Grace, I want you to work in my area of the Palace. It's more quiet there, and you won't have to worry about being attacked by my dog."

She smiled. "Thank you, Lady Ivy."

"Don't mention it. Now let's get the Queen her tea."

We grabbed a new cup and saucer, grabbed a cart, and walked back to the Queen's room. A guard stood outside the door.

"Sorry. Can't let anyone in. The Queen is with her doctors. I've been ordered to turn everyone away."

If this security guard thought he was going to get the better of me, he was wrong.

"Who gave you those orders?" I asked.

"The doctor."

"Well, Miss Denman over here was ordered to bring the Queen some tea by Her Majesty herself. And when you consider that there are only two people in this government that outrank me, I can lawfully order you to let me in."

"Yes Lady Ivy," he quickly said, moving aside.

That was easy. I didn't even ask him. As we stepped into Queen Jennifer's room, I tried not to look wide-eyed. Her room was bigger than Kendall's room. By the door that led to her bedroom, a cluster of palace and government officials were speaking. Surprisingly, Jett was there.

I turned to Grace. "You can leave. I'll take care of everything."

She nodded and quietly left.

Jett turned and saw me, and eventually came to me.

"Where's Kendall?" He asked.

"In his room," I answered.

He took a deep breath. "Get him here. This is hard to explain, and I want to tell both of you at the same time."

I nodded and went to Kendall's room, wondering what was going on. After walking into Kendall's room, I almost regretted it. He looked so peaceful, but I had to do what had to be done.

I shook him and called his name. He groaned but eventually sat up.

"What's wrong, Ivy?"

"I would tell you, but I don't know. Jett wants to speak to us, and some big government people are there. I don't want to be negative, but I think it might have something to do with your mother."

He nodded and quickly put on some clothes. We quickly went to Queen Jennifer's room, and there Jett was, waiting for us.

"Prince Kendall, as you know, your mother has not been at peak health for the past few weeks. Tonight, it was discovered that she needs surgery to remove her gallbladder. Because of the recovery time, we need you and Ivy to be the acting King and Queen."

Acting Queen? As in not really the Queen but called the Queen because the current monarch is unable to rule?

Kendall nodded. "Whatever is necessary for me to do as King, I will do."

Jett sighed in relief. "Good. On a positive note, there's a small chance your wedding will be moved up. In addition, because of the circumstances, Congress might make an exception with your military service."

Kendall nodded. "I'll speak with them in the morning."

"Good. I'll work with Jo and create a press release. You should go back to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Kendall and I walked back to his room in silence. Once we entered, I turned to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I honestly do not know. I'm glad I get a chance to show that I can rule California, but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"I understand. But at least our wedding might be moved up," I said.

Kendall suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Palace Tour season starts tomorrow. On the first tour, the monarch greets the guests. It's tradition."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn't see. "If you need me to do anything, you know I'll help you. With the tours, events, speeches, this whole situation, anything."

He relaxed. "And I know you'll be by my side."

We eventually slipped into the sleep that comes after a long day, knowing that the next day would be longer.

* * *

**You know me. I had to throw a curve in the first chapter SOMEHOW. Review please! **


	2. The Experience

**Hey guys. Please enjoy chapter 2. It will be from Kendall's POV.**

* * *

I rolled over and looked up, thinking about last night. Jett had dropped a bomb on me by explaining my Mother's health. She needed surgery, and on top of that, there was a chance she had cancer, meaning another operation. While she recovered, I would need to become the acting King of California. The announcement would be released to the general public today, and I would have to be at Congress to receive the request. Every cloud does have a silver lining, though. According to Jett, my wedding might be moved up.

To be honest, this wasn't a test for me. It was a test for Ivy, to see if the Californians would accept her as their Queen. A lot of nobles were divided. Some were unsure about her popularity, while others thought that the people would love a young queen. I personally thought she would be fine, but she and Jett were unsure.

I knew where I stood, and where support for the monarchy was, but I didn't know where Ivy fit in. All I could hope was that she would fit in perfectly, but things don't always happen as we want them to. Sure, she can dress, and is likeable enough, but can she adjust to having a super-spotlight on her?

I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs for breakfast. As I sat down, Ivy and Katie walked in, and looked like they were arguing. That could be interesting. Or maybe even potentially deadly. I couldn't have Ivy killing Katie before she became Queen. Where would we be then?

I decided to step in. "What are you arguing about?"

Katie spoke first. "Ivy put Lola and Chester in my room last night, while I was sleeping. Their barking woke me up!"

"You were supposed to be taking care of them yesterday, Katie!" Interjected Ivy.

"I was taking care of them!"

"Taking care of my dog and your brother's dog does not mean letting them out, then forgetting about them. If you really want a dog, show some responsibility," Ivy scolded.

"What was the worst thing that could have happened?" Katie questioned.

"Chester tripped a maid, and Lola knocked her tray out of her hands while she was serving your mother her tea."

Katie opened her mouth to speak, but I could tell she was getting angrier. So I intervened.

"Katie, you should have been taking care of Lola and Chester like you promised. But Ivy, you should have at least given Katie a warning before putting them in her room. If you think you can, can we all eat breakfast without arguing? We have a long day ahead of us."

As I sat down, Ivy opened her mouth, then closed it, and sat next to me, while Katie sat across from us. Soon, waiters brought us plates of eggs, sausages, and pancakes. Other waiters brought in pitchers of orange juice.

"Pass the pepper," Katie said hotly.

Ivy silently slid the container of pepper across the table and continued eating.

The tension was palpable, so I turned to Ivy.

"Anything on your schedule for the next coming month?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "I have a dress fitting next week, but I could have an indefinite amount of fittings, seeing as I don't know when I'm getting married. That's why today is so important."

I turned to Katie. "You?"

"I promised the Historian I would help him organize the records for the wedding next week. Maybe then I'll find out why practically every woman in the Knight Dynasty was named Katherine."

I took a bite of egg. "Interesting. I'll be living the boring life. Running a country, keeping out for international affairs, the like."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ivy smother a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't answer that question without giving you some businesswoman philosophy."

I leaned forward. "Let's hear it then."

Ivy cleared her throat. "Running a country is like running a business. Knowing who your allies are, knowing who your enemies are, and knowing where the non-factors are. The press is like a bunch of drooling mutts. To keep them off, you need to know where to throw the right pieces of meat. And when you're in charge, you should care about what the people under you say, but not care enough to keep your fingerprint on that business."

Katie and I applauded.

"Where on Earth did you hear that?" I asked.

Ivy smirked. "My Dad has dropped it more than a few times."

As we finished our breakfast, Jett entered. "You know I hate rushing you, but you have to be at Congress soon. The official ceremony will be televised."

"Televised?" Ivy and I echoed.

"Yes, televised. As in on TV. All you have to do is say 'I accept'. Just be natural," Jett said.

"I didn't know this would be on TV! How on Earth am I supposed to get ready that fast?"

I took Ivy aside before she exploded. "Don't worry. Everyone loves you anyway."

I decided to omit the fact that everyone in the upper echelons of Californian Government was waiting to see if she would make a good queen. Maybe it was for the better. Ivy was close to an explosion.

Ivy took a deep breath. "Thank you, Kendall. I'll go figure out what to wear."

I smirked as Ivy left the dining hall. I went up to my room and stared at my clothes before putting them on. I was wearing my formal outfit, a simpler version of what I would one day wear at my official coronation. It was red, with white trim and epaulettes. A white sash completed the outfit.

I stepped out of my room and took a deep breath. Today could be my last day leaving the palace as the Prince of the Kingdom of California, if Mom's health didn't improve. Then her health would leave her unable to rule, and she would have to abdicate. Then-

I'm getting ahead of myself. Day by day, moment by moment. Maybe Ivy could help calm me down.

I went downstairs, to see if she was ready. She was. Ivy was wearing a white gown that looked very similar to the gown she wore the night I told her I liked her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ I realized something was real." I took a step forward and took Ivy's shoulders._

_"And that something was that I did, I do care about you, Ivy."_

_I leaned in and kissed Ivy softly, sweetly, and passionately, pulling her body closer._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ivy ended up rejecting me that night, but it all worked out.

I smiled and approached her.

"You look great."

She smiled. "Recognize this dress?"

"Is it the dress you were wearing when I kissed you?"

"Yes. Let's hope no one recognizes it."

We were escorted to our limousine, and drove to the Congress building. Already, the press was there and cameras were flashing. Helicopters hovered high above us, and news agencies were surrounding the entrance. As Ivy and I stepped out, we were assaulted by flashing cameras and reporters eager to be the first to report the change in government.

"Lady Ivy!"

"Prince Kendall!"

"Do you think you will do well as the acting King?"

"What precedents will you follow?"

"Will this have an effect on the date of your upcoming marriage?"

"Ivy, will you continue to work as His Highness's assistant?"

We finally entered the building, and were escorted into the rotunda. On one side sat the judges of the Royal Court of California. On the other side sat the leaders of the Congress.

"Prince Kendall, on this day, the 21 of April 2014, you are asked to become the acting Ruler on the behalf of your mother, Her Majesty Queen Jennifer," spoke the leader of Congress.

The Chief Judge stood up. "We see no legal fault that would inhibit his ascension to the throne."

I nodded and said, "I accept."

The judge turned to Ivy. "Ivy Johnson, do you promise to aid and assist both your fiancé and the Kingdom of California?"

"I do."

The head of Congress once again spoke up. "We hereby name you the acting King and Queen of California."

So that was it. I was (unofficially) a king. As we left, Jett took Ivy and me aside.

"Your wedding will be next month. You've been engaged for two years, so I figure you have enough time. You two okay with that?"

Ivy and I nodded. Long days are always better when you have something to look forward to.


	3. The Royal Wedding

**I felt inspired by the reviews and was able to pump put the next chapter. I decided to fast forward to the day before the wedding and the day of. Basically I'm rewarding you with a nice long chapter. Enjoy! This will be in Ivy's POV.**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror the morning before my wedding and sighed. I was standing in the dressing room at my final dress fitting. Shortly after Her Majesty's surgery two weeks ago, we recieved another piece of bad news. Cancer was found in her gallbladder, and she would need another operation to remove part of her liver.

The past month has been incredibly bittersweet since I became a Californian citizen. Queen Jennifer needed surgery, but she was expected to make a full recovery. Kendall got a chance to show he could be a good king, but nothing eventful happened. Our wedding was moved up, but we've been engaged for two years. HM undergoes a successful surgery, but she needs another one. Hopefully, my wedding brings a chain of good things. And on the positive side, Dad, Kyle, and Eileen were able to come.

Having Eileen as a potential stepmother wasn't too bad. She was nice, she understood Kyle, and she and Dad were really into each other. Considering the fact that they've had a thing since before they started dating, Dad should really just propose.

Eileen knocked on the door, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Ivy? We need to see how you look in the dress, you know."

I really liked the dress I had chosen. I hated lace sleeves, and wanted to only wear lace on the skirt. The dress was strapless, and in the front, designs were created with gold thread, from the middle to the skirt. The dress had a train, and was finished with a long lace veil. The tailor and I had gone back and forth, but I won, and we decided not to wear gloves. The best part of the dress?

I paid for it. No one could criticize the Royal Family for spending money on the dress when it was my own fortune that funded it.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room. Gasps permeated the room. Hands flew to mouths. Eyes glazed over. Someone fainted.

Okay, so it wasn't that intense. But everyone was impressed. With me were Camille, Stephanie, Heather, Katie, and Eileen. Hands did fly to mouths, and there were some mild gasps. That was it. But I could tell my dress was a hit. Watch out, Kate Middleton. Your wedding dress is no longer the one people will look to when they pick their own. Ivy of California all the way.

"Any last adjustments?" Asked Marcos del Posey, the Royal Tailor.

I shook my head. Everything was perfect.

"Actually, if you don't mind, could you loosen up the waist a tiny bit?" Eileen asked.

What?

"Of course," Marcos answered.

I stepped back into the room, took off the dress, and gave it to Marcos to adjust. As soon as he left to alter the dress, I turned to Eileen.

"What exactly is the purpose of asking him to loosen the waist?"

Eileen smirked. "With a looser waist in your dress, you'll be able to breathe at the after party after eating some of the palace Chef's cake. Trust me. And the alteration will be so small, you won't notice."

I shook my head. "You sound like this came from personal experience."

She smiled. "It did. My Mom had my wedding dress loosened, and I hated her, and then the reception happened."

"What about with your son? Anything happen when he got married?"

Eileen had a son that was 25. Her daughter was 23. We had grown up together, especially after Eileen's divorce.

She shook her head. "My son isn't married yet. He and his fianceé called off the wedding. It will be later this year."

My phone beeped. Party time.

I stood up. "Come on. It's time to have some fun."

We decided not to do anything that was related to drinking. I didn't want a raging hangover on my wedding day. We went to a bumper car place, a high-end Chinese tea shop, and had massages.

Even though I love bumper cars, the massage was probably the best thing about my day. I felt like there were some knots that were in my back from the time I flew back to California after Kyle's surgery. As we went our separate ways, I smiled. Tomorrow, I would be a married woman.

* * *

I rolled out of bed and smiled. Today was the day I became the next consort of California. The marriage everyone said would never happen was going to happen. Kendall of California and Ivy Johnson would finally wed after a two-year engagement.

A knock sounded on my door, waking Chester up. He began to bark, but I poured him some food and let him be.

I opened the door to see Dad and Kyle standing there.

"It's time for you to get ready. First, you need your hair done, then makeup,then you need to have your entire party ready before the wedding starts."

I groaned. "So this is the part that sucks."

Dad frowned while Kyle laughed.

"It isn't that stressful. Does Kendall like your dress?" Dad answered.

I shook my head. "He's never seen it. We didn't do a dress rehearsal because Emma's dress wasn't ready."

Kyle smiled. "So you're about to get married to the acting King of California, meaning your dress will be what everyone looks forward to, but he hasn't seen it? That does suck."

I laughed while Dad rolled his eyes. "I'll go wake up Eileen. We all need to get going, and I need to get dressed. Someone needs to walk the most beautiful twenty-two year-old in the world down the aisle, you know."

As Dad left, I looked at Kyle. "How's Dad doing?"

Kyle shrugged. "He's been kind of distant, but he's been distant since you left. But since you went back after my surgery, he's been even more distant."

I looked at Kyle more closely. "And how are you?"

Kyle was fifteen now, and my height, but he was still sort of innocent. The last Tim we really spoke in depth of me getting married was two years ago, and he wasn't too open to the idea.

Kyle took a deep breath. "Today's bittersweet. I want you to be happy, but I'm losing you. I feel almost split. I want you to move forward, but I don't want to lose my sister, or have to share her."

I gave Kyle a hug. "You don't have to lose me. Why don't you spend some time here once in a while?"

He smiled. "Are you sure? I eat a lot more now."

I laughed, startling Chester. I picked him up and scratched his ears.

"I'm worried about Chester. I think he's sick."

Kyle looked at me. "Why? He looks fine."

"He's too quiet. Chester is actually a very loud dog. And he's excitable, and loves to run. But he's just been sitting around, and he's been shedding a lot. Chester doesn't shed as much as other dogs."

Kyle ran his hand over Chester's fur. "His fur feels thin, and his joints feel stiff. Maybe he just hasn't had enough exercise, and you're probably not feeding him right. Smaller dogs need more fat and calories because they use more energy."

I smiled. "You still love animals."

Kyle tried to shrug it off. "Well, I try, but I'm no expert."

"You should be a vet."

Kyle shook his head. "That's really hard to do, and I'm not sure."

"Why aren't you sure? You have a super-sized fortune. If you were a vet, Chester would be 20."

"I can't."

"Kyle, if I can be a queen, you can be a vet," I said with a smile. "Now go. I have to get ready."

I all but shoved Kyle out, before taking a long shower. My last shower as an unmarried woman. After I put on my slip and bathrobe, I sat and waited for Camille and the hairdresser. Camille came first, rushing in out of breath.

"The press are all savages. I was assaulted as I was leaving my home. You're lucky there's a private entrance. By the way, as promised, here you go," she said, handing me a present.

It was a DVD copy of an American-Californian made for TV documentary about the Californian Royal Wedding, complete with some interviews Kendall and I had done. I wasn't able to watch it, so Camille promised that she would get me a copy.

Camille Roberts. Always going above and beyond.

Someone started to knock on my door. Thinking it was the hairstylist, I opened it. It was Kendall.

Doesn't he know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?

"Hey," he said, pulling me into a kiss.

I smiled. "I don't want to be mean, but make it quick. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

He grinned. "I just wanted to kiss you," he said.

I looked around. "Well, I'm not in my dress yet, so I guess we can see each other."

He pulled me into another slow kiss. We kissed until we heard someone clear his throat. It was Jett.

I tried to keep cool, but I'm pretty sure Kendall jumped.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I'm waiting on the hairdresser."

Jett rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll make some calls. By the way, do you have Emma's dress?"

"Yeah," I said, going into my room and grabbing it. So far, we had one main issue: the hairstylist wasn't here. But I don't think it's too much of an issue. My hair can wait. Worst comes to worst, I'll do it myself.

Jett took Emma's dress and disappeared. Just as he left, Jo appeared.

"You don't have to worry about anyone seeing your dress. The press are all waiting at the place Kendall and his party are getting prepared."

I smiled. "How?" I asked. I was pretty sure I knew how, but I was more nervous than I thought I'd be, and I needed a distraction.

She smiled. "I told one of the lower-ranking press secretaries to disclose the location where the bridal party would be getting ready. What he didn't know was that I switched locations."

"Genius," I complimented.

"It's what I do," Jo said, as Stephanie and Heather arrived.

"What's happening?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll tell you later. Thanks Jo," I said as I walked back into my room.

We all got dressed and had our makeup done as we continued to wait. One hour before we had to arrive at the church, our stylist finally arrived.

"I am dreadfully sorry for being so late. My flight was delayed," he said, closing the door and taking out a curling iron and flat iron.

"No time. Just get to work," I said.

Soon, my hair was styled into a bun in the back, accompanied by a tiara lent to me by Queen Jennifer, and the hair in the front was put at the side. Camille, Stephanie, and Heather were all done shortly after, and we were able to quickly leave. In thirty minutes, the wedding would start, and we needed to be in place.

We arrived shortly before the wedding was supposed to start. From my limo, I could see Kendall, in his red jacket and white sash, Logan, Carlos, and James get out of theirs. I'm guessing there was some drinking during the ride to the cathedral because of the way James stepped out. I'm glad it was James, though. He can handle alcohol.

Camille, Heather, and Stephanie all paired up, while I waited for Dad.

Kyle ran up to the car and tapped on the window. I quickly let him in.

"Do you have it?" I asked.

He nodded. "Here," he said, giving me a silver sixpence. I know it was superstitious of me, but I really needed the luck.

My tiara was something borrowed, my earrings were something old, my bracelet was something new, I had a blue ribbon in a fold of my dress, and courtesy of Kyle, I had a silver sixpence. I quickly put it in my shoe.

I looked up, and noticed Kendall and Logan had gone inside. Kyle suddenly jumped up. "That's my cue to go inside. Break a leg sister," he said, walking into the church.

Dad helped me out of the car as I slipped my veil on.

"It's showtime, Icy. Do your thing," he said, as he took my arm as we crossed the street. Behind road barriers, I could see the press eagerly taking pictures of me and my dress.

Camille helped adjust my veil before going back to her spot, and my wedding was officially underway.

From where I was standing, I could see Emma waiting, before walking in as my flower girl. I smiled as I watched her happily toss flower petals.

Camille took a deep breath and walked inside, followed by James and Heather and Carlos and Stephanie.

This was it. In a few moments, Dad would walk me down the aisle and my life would forever change.

Right before my entrance, Dad whispered, "By the way, there are some surprise guests."

Surprise guests? Before I had time to ask, it was time for us to walk. Kendall and Logan stood at the front and watched us come in. I smiled and nervously clutched my bouquet. We finally reached the front, and Camille took my bouquet as Dad sat down with Eileen and Kyle. Kendall removed my veil, and whispered to me, "You look beautiful."

The part where the priest spoke was a blur, mainly because I wasn't listening. Judging from the expression on Kendall's face, he wasn't listening either. It was just perfect. Also, this time, the foreign dignitaries that were attending could actually see a wedding. As I looked down, I saw Kyle, Dad, Eileen, and my uncles.

My uncles? When Dad said surprise guests, he really meant surprise guests.

Then again, they did sort of help my relationship with Kendall. They had sent me some pictures of my Mom that I had been looking for since she died. I had been so upset, that to cheer me up, Kendall introduced me to his grandmother, the former Queen, and showed me his father's grave, two days after refusing to take Mercedes Griffin.

Kendall finishing his vows snapped me back to attention, and I said mine.

"I, Ivy Lynn, take you, Kendall Francis to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse; for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death us do part."

Kendall put my ring on my finger and repeated, "With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share."

I put Kendall's ring on his finger and said the same.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest began.

Applause began to ripple through the audience until the priest finished, "You may now kiss the bride."

Loud applause sounded as Kendall and I kissed. After signing the register, the wedding was over.

Kendall and I walked out together, followed by Logan and Camille, who discreetly handed me my bouquet, James and Heather, and Carlos and Stephanie. Emma followed Carlos and Stephanie, and she was followed by the Queen, Katie, Dad, Eileen, and Kyle.

Kendall stepped into the first carriage in a line and helped me in. We kissed as it slowly began to move.

As soon as we got onto the road that would lead us back to the reception at the palace, we were met by cheering onlookers who had probably camped out the night before just to catch a glimpse of the newlyweds. We were followed by Katie and the Queen in the carriage behind us, who were followed by Dad, Kyle, and Eileen. James, Heather, Carlos, Stephanie, Camille, Logan, and Emma brought up the rear. Kendall and I waved as we passed through the streets.

"So how long do you think the ceremony was?" Kendall asked me.

I shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention. I don't think anyone pays attention until the vows. But look at us. We're married and I still have awesome hair."

Kendall smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. We rode through the streets until we arrived back at the palace, where Kendall helped me out of the carriage. We were escorted to a balcony in the front, where we waved to a bunch of cheering Californians. At the crowd's urging, we kissed, and went back inside for the reception.

Somehow, Jo met with us as we walked to the dining hall. Judging by the way her phone kept buzzing, and the smile on her face, she was having a field day.

"The first commemorative plates and coins have been ordered, and there are already thousands of pre-orders for the official ceremony on DVD. And I just got word that there are thousands of dress designs modeled after yours, Ivy. I haven't had this much fun since you disrupted the almost-wedding!"

She walked off and Kendall turned to me. "Do you think Jo's lost it?"

I shook my head. "There is a definite method to her madness, husband."

We entered the grand hall to loud applause. Everyone who was anyone in the world of foreign leaders was there. Kendall and I were escorted to the head table, where we sat in the middle. Next to Kendall sat the Queen, Katie, Logan, Carlos, and James. Next to me were Dad, Eileen, Kyle, Camille, Stephanie, and Heather. Emma and Jett said at a side table with Jo and Dak.

Kendall and I were the first to get onto the dance floor when the time came. As we danced, I felt a rush of emotion when I thought of everything we had gone through to be at this moment. The fact that this all started because of two people bumping into each other* was overwhelming. What was funny was that pretty much every person in California considered us a couple.

* * *

I remember being moody the day I learned that Kendall was starting a tour in New York. Then Dad told Kyle and I that Kendall would take a tour of Williams. When I took a walk to clear my mind, I bumped into a stranger who bought me a coffee. I later discovered that my "stranger" was none other than Prince Kendall. He requested that I join his staff in California, and I accepted.

Everyone assumed we were a couple, even though it was then impossible for me to marry Kendall. The rumor mill kept churning when a picture surfaced of me and Kendall on his scooter riding back to the palace from an ice cream shop. Then, Kendall decided to take me out for ice cream at a shop in a poorer neighborhood. The shop had actually closed down, but Kendall didn't realize it until we got there. We were attacked by some people who wanted our stuff, but we fought them off. However, I did end up in a hospital with knife wounds.

The daughter of the head of Congress decided to enter the running to see who would become California's next queen. Mercedes was instantly considered a contender, along with Heather, Camille, and Stephanie. Kendall realized she and her Dad were up to no good, and Kendall told me that night that he had feelings for me and kissed me.

Our friendship didn't actually suffer. After a depressing experience, he took me to meet his grandmother and show me the place where his father was buried. On the day of his birthday celebration, which was held at the Royal Family's summer residence, he proposed. I couldn't accept, but changed my mind. When I was about to tell him, I received news that Kyle was having an emergency surgery, and Dad needed me in New York. Kendall and Mercedes became engaged two weeks later, though everyone knew it was forced.

I returned to California and was told that Mercedes was trying to get rid of me, Jett, and Jo. She eventually succeeded, and shipped us away to the town Jett originally came from. We were able to stop the wedding of Kendall and Mercedes, and new laws made it legal for Kendall and I to marry.

* * *

I sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Kendall leaned in.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about everything. Don't get too excited, though. I'm winning the bet."

Kendall and I had made a bet that I would make it through the wedding and reception without crying. So far, I was doing great. The winner would pick our private residence. I wanted a place that was up north, while Kendall wanted to go south.

When the dance ended, we kissed. The reception ended soon after, and the guests gradually began to leave.

Finally, our day was over. I returned the tiara to Queen Jennifer, and we left the palace to spend two weeks at Woodshaven, according to tradition.

In the car that would take us to the airport, Kendall sighed and conceded defeat.

"I guess you win, Ivy. You can pick our private residence."

I cheered. "Ivy, who is now Duchess of Napa, never loses bets."

Kendall groaned. "I hate the cold."

"That is just something you'll have to deal with. But Kendall, guess what?"

"What?" He asked.

"We're married."

He pulled me closer as we drove away. It had been a perfect wedding, and a perfect day.

* * *

***if confused, refer to the story **_California Queen_**.**

**It has finally happened. Kendall and Ivy have wed. Review please! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update.**


	4. The Honeymoon

**Hey guys. I just want to say thank you for the reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

***puts in bad disclaimer***

* * *

I woke up in the master bed in our private residence, Clearwater Palace, named for the freshwater lake close to the house. The Queen had made a surprise recovery, and was back to work, meaning Kendall and I got to spend more time together. Stretching, I felt an empty spot next to me, so I swung my legs out of bed. I walked downstairs into the receiving room, where I saw Kendall talking on the phone. I waited until he finished before giving him a hug.

"Good morning, Ivy."

"So what was that about?" I asked.

"It was Jett. He said that because of the situation, I won't be doing military service. Unless, of course, you want me to," he said with a smirk.

"Nope. You're staying with me," I said.

He smiled. "I thought you might say that."

I led him back to our bed. "I have a question."

"Shoot," he said.

"Do you think I should resign as Executive Assistant?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I would be queen and your assistant at the same time. I'd be the first Queen to have her own office."

"Who would replace you? California can modernize. Besides, someone needs to keep me in check as King. Who better than my wife?"

I grinned. "Good. I wasn't going to quit anyway."

Kendall smiled and kissed me. So this was what everyone meant when they said the first month of marriage was perfect. We were a week away from our one month anniversary, and things couldn't be better. We continued to lie in bed and stay close to each other.

* * *

Kendall checked his phone and began to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked.

He snickered. "Camille just sent me a picture of her and Logan unpacking stacks of plates in their home."

Camille and Logan had gotten married shortly after we came back from our two week visit to Woodshaven. It was a great ceremony.

"So?" I asked. "What's so funny about that? Unpacking plates is something married couples do when they move into new homes," I said.

"They're our commemorative wedding plates. Apparently James ordered a bunch and placed the order in Logan's name," he said.

I groaned. "They made that many? I thought they made more coins."

Kendall smiled. "What's so bad about that?"

"I hate the picture they used on one of the sets. I look orange," I said.

Kendall smirked and took out a plate. "James would call it mangerine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Mangerine? Like that really bad spray tan Cuda did?"

"Yeah," Kendall answered. "How do you know about Cuda?"

I rolled my eyes. "One of Kyle's friends showers in it. He showed up at my house that same color."

Kendall burst out laughing. It reminded me of when we first made fun of Jett.

Kendall put the plate down and stared at it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You don't really see it on the plate, because we're in the middle, but did you ever notice how much Emma looks like Jett?"

I nodded. "I noticed when I first met her. I didn't think about because I was busy wondering how I would get across the country."

He smiled. "But thanks to James and Carlos, you made it."

"We ran out of gas as we entered San Francisco."

"So that's what you mean by it cost you 10,000 dollars. You had to buy a ride."

"Exactly," I confirmed. "I threw money at a carriage driver and told him to get us to the church."

"Oh."

"Enough about our back story. We're on our own this week, so what do you want to eat?" I asked as I stood up.

"I think I'll go classic and eat cereal."

"I'll get the cereal," I said.

After retrieving the cereal and pouring a bowl for myself, I turned to Kendall.

"How's your grandmother? I haven't seen her since the wedding."

He grinned. "She's great. And the birds are having a blast at the residence."

I smiled. "Good. My Dad called me this morning and told me he has finally made it official. He's engaged to Eileen."

"That's good. How's Kyle?

"I'm not sure. We've always been inseparable, and I've always been there when he needed me, but after I left for California, he began to slowly shut down. Getting two sentences out of him now is like doing brain surgery."

"Wow."

"And then I come back, but now I'm in love with you, and it's temporary, and he suddenly has to adjust to me getting married. I used to not even think about someone before talking it over with him. But time difference makes communication impossible. Then my Dad gets a girlfriend, and now they're really serious. I don't think Kyle ever really got over my mother's death. He was five or six when it happened."

How I ended up piling all my concerns about Kyle on Kendall, I'll never know. But someone needed to know.

"I think I get it. Katie was a lot more open to me getting married though, and more vocal about her opposition. And Mom never started dating after my dad's death."

I sighed. "Do you think Katie ever recovered?"

"She was only three. I was eight, and my Dad and I were inseparable, so you know it was hard for me. She never talks about him either. But you and Kyle are different."

"How?" I asked.

"My dad was sick before he died. I knew there was a chance I might lose him. You lost your mom in an instant. That's harder to cope with.

I finished my cereal and stretched. "We have nothing to do today. Want to just go back to bed?"

Kendall nodded. "Why not? We have the whole day to ourselves."

* * *

The ringing of Kendall's phone woke me up. I tried to roll over, but Kendall grabbed me.

"Don't roll over. You were fine."

"What about your phone?"

"If it's important, they'll call back."

They did call back, and Kendall sighed before checking the display. "It's my mother. I have to take this. Be right back."

I stayed in bed and played with my ring, waiting for Kendall to finish.

Kendall came rushing back in, startling me.

"What could be so big that you have to almost give me a heart attack, Kendall?"

Kendall smirked before taking a big breath. "My mother is abdicating the throne. We'll be King and Queen in a month."

* * *

**Looks like Ivy is becoming a queen faster than she expected. Is there trouble on the horizon? **

**Review please! **


	5. The Coronation

**I am so, so sorry for all the time skips, as well as not updating in over a month. I promise they'll be more spread out after this chapter. By the way, deb24, there will be Lomille in this chapter.**

* * *

Today was the day, again. In four months, I had become a Californian citizen, the wife of the Prince of California, and today I would become Queen. The idea that I would leave the palace a duchess and return a queen almost made me sick to my stomach. Then again, I had been feeling sick to my stomach for the past week. Maybe it was some sort of summer sickness. It was mid-July, and Kyle used to always get sick around this time. In fact, I'm pretty sure he still does. He probably just got to me. Then again, maybe I'm-

No way. Not in a million years. At least not now. I don't even know how Kendall would feel. Besides, there are no symptoms.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I needed to eat breakfast, and Chef Gustavo had been getting more and more stressed. Kendall's side of the bed was empty, so he had probably already gone down. Considering how stressed Gustavo was, it was a priority for me to get there on time, so he wouldn't accidentally put something bad in my food.

I stepped out of bed and walked downstairs. Kendall and Katie were already there, so I quickly sat down. Kendall smiled at me.

"Hey. Feeling alright?"

Before I could say yes, Katie interrupted as we received glasses of orange juice.

"What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath as Kendall spoke.

"She's been really nauseous in the morning."

"I wouldn't say really nauseous. It's much more mild than that," I began, knowing what conclusions Katie would jump to.

"Throwing up at 2:00 in the morning two nights ago, and at 5:00 this morning can't be called mild. Not to mention how nauseous you were last week," Kendall argued as he took a sip.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Katie suggested.

Kendall's eyes opened really wide, and he spit his juice out all over the table. It was hilarious. Disgusting, but hilarious.

"Are you pregnant?" Kendall asked me after he finished coughing.

"No Kendall, I'm not," I said, as our food was served. Along with the large helpings of french toast were eggs and sausages. Large cinnamon and sugar shakers were placed on the table. I quickly grabbed the shaker and began to put it on my french toast.

"Ivy, are you alright?" Kendall asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I answered.

"You're putting a lot of cinnamon and sugar on your toast," Kendall said.

"If you wanted it, all you had to do was ask," I said, as I stopped pouring on the sugar and passed it to him.

"Ivy," Kendall began.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Forget it."

"Good. Talking isn't going to finish this food."

Despite everyone acting weird about my eating habits, breakfast finished uneventfully. Which was good. The faster we got ready, the faster we would be able to get to the ceremony, and the faster we would get to eat.

Kendall took my hand as we went back to our room.

"Ivy, are you sure you feel fine?" Kendall asked.

"Yes Kendall, I'm perfectly fine. Are you okay?"

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"No, Kendall. I guess I'm just tired."

Kendall sighed and turned to me. "Ivy, can you look me in the eye and tell me that you aren't pregnant?"

I looked directly at him. "Kendall, I'm not pregnant."

He visibly relaxed. "Good. I don't want to have to take care of a child right now."

"Are you ready to run this country?" I asked.

He grinned. "Of course."

We got dressed and were escorted to our carriage. The dress I was wearing was styled after the dresses past consorts had worn to their coronations. It was cream colored, and kind of stiff. The skirt was adorned with lace, and I had a gold cape. Kendall was wearing a white jacket with a red sash and gold trim, and a long gold cape.

* * *

The ceremony was long and extremely boring, but I was proud of Kendall, and I had managed not to embarrass myself in front of all the foreign leaders. His coronation was finished, and now I had to swear my loyalty to him, before receiving the Queen's ring and was given a scepter. Kendall had decided not to change his name, and became King Kendall, so I decided to become Queen Ivy.

The ceremony was over. We were now the rulers of the Kingdom of California.

We were helped into our carriage. It was even larger than our wedding one, and was adorned with Californian flags. Behind us were Princess Katie, and now Princess Jennifer. We happily waved at cheering Californians.

Kendall squeezed my hand, and I half-smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I answered. "I just wish Dad, Kyle, and Eileen were able to come."

He squeezed my hand. "I know. Maybe we can talk to them after the banquet."

We stopped at the palace, and the carpet was rolled out. We were helped out, and as we entered, there stood Dad, Kyle, and Eileen.

"Surprise!" Kyle said.

I smiled while Dad explained, "The airport was backed up, and then Harry decided he didn't feel like flying, and then it took us forever to land. We were able to watch the ceremony on the plane."

We settled at our table, and once again, Kendall and I held the places of honor. But this time, it was with crowns on our heads.

The banquet served some of the best food I've had in a while. Chef Gustavo had really outdone himself. When the banquet ended, we settled in our room with James, Carlos, Logan, and Camille.

"That was a great service. Congratulations, guys," Camille said.

"Thanks. By the way, guess who I saw as we left?" I said.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Lucy. You know, the Countess of San Andreas," I said.

"That's nice," James said, trying to sound uninterested. Camille and I exchanged glances.

"So what are your plans for California?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Well, I'm the youngest ruler in the world. I guess it would be showing that California can still be a world power despite the lack of experience of its rulers." Kendall answered

"Well, I'm the first queen to have her own office. That's good because I can help with important decisions." I continued.

"That's a good point," Logan said. "We're the most powerful people in California, and none of us are older than 25. So I think it should be sort of a new California."

I took a glass of champagne and poured everyone a drink.

"To us. May we lead California into a golden age," I said, holding up my glass.

"To us!" Everyone echoed.

* * *

**King Kendall and Queen Ivy has a nice ring to it. Review please. **


	6. The Revelation

**Hey guys. Some big things are happening. Oh, and thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

The timer rang.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and walked into the bathroom. There on the bathroom counter sat the pregnancy test I had used. I looked down.

A little smiley face looked back up at me.

It was official. I, Ivy Knight, Queen of the Kingdom of California, am pregnant.

As I sat down on my bed, my phone rang. It was the doctor I had visited yesterday. A girl had to be sure.

"Hello?" I answered.

"We have your results. Congratulations, Your Majesty. You're pregnant!"

"Thank you, Doctor Jones."

"You know, I believe you're about six weeks. Would you mind coming in next week for a sonogram?"

"No problem. Tuesday at 3?" I asked.

"Sure."

I hung up. I'm pregnant. With California's next ruler. Was it a boy or a girl? Would he or she look like me or Kendall?

Kendall. How would he take it?

_Flashback_

_"I really don't want to have to take care of a child right now," Kendall said._

_End Flashback_

How would I tell him? Right now he was in a meeting with some government officials, a meeting that I had only been able to skip because I faked an illness. We had only been king and queen for two weeks. How would everything turn out when I revealed my pregnancy?

I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad's number. If anyone could help me get some idea of what to do, it would be him.

"Ivy? What is it?"

"Well, I went to see a doctor, and I took a test, and discovered that I'm pregnant."

There was a pause. _He's probably trying to say something nice, rather than ask if I'm ready for a baby, _I thought.

"Sorry for that. I had to tell Kyle the news. A baby? So I'm a grandfather. How ddoes Kendall feel?"

"Well," I began.

"Ivy, he doesn't know, does he?"

"He doesn't. I just found out. But I don't know when I'll tell him."

"Not only is he your child's father, he's your husband. Isn't he going to be excited?"

"I'm not sure he wants kids right now."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled. I wanted to wait another two years, but your mother stood her ground, and gave birth to a woman that would become the Queen of California."

I smiled. "There's a dinner tonight. I'll tell him after. Thanks Dad.'

* * *

As we got dressed, I found myself wondering why I was so nervous about telling Kendall. Then I hit a speed bump. The zipper in my gown wouldn't go up all the way.

"Kendall? Could you give me a hand?"

He was at my side in an instant. "What is it?"

"The zipper is stuck."

He managed to pull it up, but it wasn't easy. Somehow, I managed to avoid questions as we went to the dining hall.

After we were introduced, Camille and Logan ended up sitting next to us.

Camille leaned over and whispered, "Did you find out?"

I nodded. "Positive," I whispered back.

Camille bit her lip. I was sure she was trying to hold back a squeal, and the sight of her holding back her excitement made me laugh. I felt relaxed"as of I knew everything would be fine.

Dinner passed uneventfully, and soon Kendall and I were back in our room. Kendall changed and flopped into bed.

"What a day," he exhaled, sounding tired.

I sat down slowly. Kendall didn't notice.

"Kendall, we need to talk," I said, as I changed my clothes and laid down.

He shook his head. "Can it wait? I'm exhausted."

"This is important."

He rolled over in bed and looked at me. "Fine, Ivy. What is it?"

I suddenly felt my courage melt away. Taking a deep breath, I blurted, "Kendall, I'm pregnant."

I felt like everything stopped.

"You're pregnant," Kendall repeated.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm about six weeks."

Kendall suddenly smiled and kissed me. I found myself smiling as I sat up.

"What was that for?"

"I'm excited," he answered. "When you told me that you weren't pregnant, I found myself disappointed. But now, you're having a baby."

"I didn't think I was pregnant when I told you I wasn't. But here we are."

"Just think about it. The next ruler of California."

I smiled at him. "We have an appointment next week."

* * *

The next morning, when we went down to breakfast, there were some surprise guests. Kendall's mother and grandmother were sitting at the table chatting with Katie.

I smiled and hugged both of them as we sat down and received our food. It was french toast and scrambled eggs. Breakfast went uneventfully until Kendall put his toast on my plate.

"Kendall, I don't need your food."

"You should take it anyway. You are eating for two."

I rolled my eyes. We hadn't agreed on a way to tell everyone, and I didn't want to reveal my pregnancy for at least another two months.

Of course, both womens' eyes shone.

"Ivy, you're pregnant?"

I smiled. "I just found out yesterday. I'm six weeks along."

They both stood up. "Well then, we should leave and let you two start planning names. We'll be in the library."

I smiled. "Even if that's not how l wanted to tell them, they are right. We should sstart with names."

Kendall nodded. "Girl names first?"

I smiled. "Fine."

Kendall sent for a pen and paper, and began reciting names.

"Sophia."

"Too common," I answered.

"Jane," he replied.

"Too plain."

"Katherine."

I thought for a moment. "Maybe as a middle name."

Brainstorming went on like this until Kendall finally shook his head.

"You don't like my suggestions, so let's hear yours."

I shook my head. "Can't. We have a meeting to go to, and we need to look good. The Expansion Commission is revealing their plan to increase our Pacific influence."

Kendall checked his watch and nodded. "Let's go."

I put on a blue pants suit and white blouse and slipped on some shoes. Kendall was wearing a white shirt and blue tie.

I shook my head. "Nice tie," I said, walking to the Government section of the palace. As we entered the conference room, everyone stood.

Kendall told them to be seated, before saying, "This meeting can and should be very quick. Mr. Koji Fujisaki, your report please."

A stately Japanese man stood up and bowed before turning on his computer and started up a power point.

"Your Majesties, here is a picture of the Pacific Ocean. Note that California and Japan are highlighted in red. We will touch on that later," he said, changing the slide.

The next slide showed an arrow from California to Japan.

"Our biggest trade partner in the Pacific Ocean is Japan. Japan is also one of the world's largest manufacturers, so trade is vital. However, distance makes trade difficult."

He once again changed slides, showing a satellite photo of the Hawaiian islands.

"Not only is Hawaii closer to Japan, it also offers its own benefits, such as a developed state economy. We believe that control of Hawaii would establish California as a trading power not only in the Pacific, but the world."

Mr. Fujisaki took his seat.

Kendall nodded. "Well, are there any objections?"

No one spoke.

"We will wait a week. If any concerns rise up, we will discuss during the next Expansion meeting. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone slowly filed out. No one said a word, but I know they were all thinking the same thing.

Some big things are coming.

* * *

**Ivy is pregnant, California is looking to take Hawaii, and Kendall has no idea on what he wants to name their child. What's next?**

**In unrelated news, an update is coming soon for Reaching Across the Stars. Review please! **


	7. The New Addition

**Hey guys. Hang on to your hats. Oh, and I would like to thank my reviewers.**

* * *

Kendall's POV

Ivy is pregnant.

It's still hard for me to just think about it, or maybe I just haven't really been able to wrap my mind around the id ea of being a father. Having a child that we can both take care of. Hopefully, Ivy's having a girl. I wouldn't mind having a tiny version of Ivy around. Then again, a boy wouldn't be too bad either.

"Kendall," Ivy said, pulling me from my thoughts.

I turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I said, what are you hoping for?"

We were going to the doctor for the first sonogram. Our security detail had been quiet, and Katie had decided to come with us. She was making up for most of the conversation.

"I think I'd like a girl. A mini Ivy."

Ivy shook her head. "The reason Kyle and I get along so well is because he's so reserved and I'm so, well, me. Another me would upset the world balance. I want a boy."

"Why?" I asked.

"If your first child is a boy, then you can survive anything. You'd never believe it, but Kyle was a nightmare baby. If I had been a boy, maybe my parents would be more prepared. Then again, you wouldn't be married to me."

I thought for a moment. "Good point."

"Well, this child is going to be really nice," Ivy said.

"How do you know?" Katie and I said.

"I've been eating a lot of sugar."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not even science."

Ivy and Katie laughed and started chatting about names. I looked out the window and watched as we pulled into the hospital for the sonogram. This was it. Soon, I would see my child, and hear its heartbeat. There would be no turning back. By the time this child would be born, I would be 26, and Ivy would be 23. Were we ready?

We went up to the room, where Ivy sat on the chair and pulled up her shirt. The Doctor placed the gel and turned on the machine and began searching. She suddenly smiled.

"That right there is the next ruler of California."

She was pointing to a bean shaped blob on the screen. But I didn't think of it as a blob. That was my child. Something Ivy and I had created. Something for us to raise. Something for Chester to protect.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Doctor Jones asked.

We nodded. She fixed a machine, and we heard a fast beat resounding in the room.

Ivy was smiling from ear to ear, and I felt the same way.

They say that fatherhood doesn't feel real until he hears the heartbeat for the first time. I would like to say that it's probably true.

Hearing my child's pulse has made me feel, well, excited. Kind of like when my parents told me I would be having a sister. But this time, it's mine and Ivy's.

I squeezed Ivy's hand and whispered, "Our daughter."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Our son. I'm having a son."

Dr. Jones came back with a printed picture of the sonogram. Ivy placed it in a manila folder before easing off of the table.

We walked out quietly, our hands intertwined.I pictured myself feeding our baby girl that looked like Ivy, putting her in a crib, and taking her out. I pictured Ivy and I watching her grow, introducing her as a princess, and raising her to one day rule her country.

Ivy nudged me. "What are you smiling about?"

I smiled. "I was picturing us raising our child."

We stopped outside of the hospital door and stood in the August sun.

Ivy turned to face me. "No matter whether or not that this baby is a girl or boy, it's ours, and we're going to love it."

I smiled. "No matter what."

She leaned in. "I love you."

Then she kissed me. I kissed her back, softly yet passionately.

Unfortunately, our perfect moment was shattered by Katie yelling for us to get into the car.

Ivy smiled at me. "Looks like you need to remind her who the king is."

We walked into the car together and sat down. Nothing could ruin my mood. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Jett asked Ivy and I at breakfast.

"Meaning of what, Jett? And don't yell, you'll wake up Chester," Ivy answered calmly.

"The meaning of this," he said, showing us the screen of his cell phone.

On it, a young blonde woman was talking on one of California's top gossip shows.

"A picture made its way online last night, taken by Reginald Bitters. It shows King Kendall and Queen Ivy kissing outside of the UCSF Medical Center. It doesn't appear very clearly, but it appears Her Majesty is clutching a Manila folder. So the question arises, is Queen Ivy pregnant? Call or tweet our studio so we can hear waht you think."

Jett looked at us. "Ivy, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant, Jett. Is that good? Now call Jo. We need to find a way to take care of this."

"How?"

Ivy sighed. "I don't want to say I'm pregnant, but I don't want to say that I'm not. Kendall and I have talked it over, and we want to wait another month before making any announcements."

"Why don't you just not do anything? When you start showing, everyone will know. You don't have to say a word."

Ivy smiled. "Good idea. Thanks Jett."

My phone buzzed. It was the Head of International Affairs.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but our offer for Hawaii was rejected. The Americans are slightly offended, so with your permission I would like to send some diplomats to Washington."

"How about one better? When this gets out, news outlets are going to emphasize that we offended the United States. So why don't my wife and I travel to America next week to show there's no bad blood?"

"Even better. I'll take care of everything."

I hung up, and Ivy looked at me.

"So you're shipping us on a diplomatic trip? I'm going to guess Hawaii didn't work."

I shook my head. "It didn't."

She smiled. "Other than the fact that I'm going to need different clothes because my other ones are now too small, I think we'll be fine. Besides, I'll have a shot at seeing Dad and Kyle."

I returned her smile. "As long as you don't get too excited."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think you've noticed me trying to be optimistic."

"I have. It's weird. Please go back to normal Ivy?"

Ivy laughed. "I'll think about it," she answered, getting up.

I laughed too, and followed her.

A trip, an upcoming child, and an amazing life? I could get used to this.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. The Roadblock

**I can't believe it's already been 8 chapters. But don't worry, this story will be LONG. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Kendall angrily stormed in, waking me up. Rolling over, I looked at the alarm clock.

It was 1:52. In the morning.

"Kendall, what could you possibly be doing that causes you to come stomping in and wake me up at 1:52 in the morning?" I asked, propping myself up.

"Sorry, I thought I was being soft. Anyway, you're not going to believe what happened," he answered.

I rolled my eyes and slipped back under the covers. "If I'm not going to believe it, then wait until the sun rises to tell me. I'm going back to bed."

Kendall chuckled as I closed my eyes and tried to find a comfortable position. I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

I woke up later that morning. Stretching and yawning, I put my arm down, only to be met by empty space. I slowly slipped out of bed, and found Kendall standing by the window overlooking the palace's east garden. He was on the phone. Again.

I waited until he hung up before walking up to him.

"Good morning, Ivy," he said softly.

I gave him a kiss. "Good morning. Would you mind telling me about what happened last night?"

He laughed sheepishly, running his hand over the window sill. "The diplomats we sent to Washington never met with the American diplomats, and that's because they didn't show up."

My eyed widened. "Embarrassing diplomats is how everything west of Nebraska became American land. Until California broke off, that is," I said.

"Exactly. Embarrassing our diplomats isn't the way to go if you want peace. How's the baby?" Kendall asked, changing the subject. I could tell he was very offended, and decided to go along.

"Well, I felt a slight fluttering, so this baby must be strong when you consider that I'm only 10 weeks."

Kendall smiled. "When you hold her in your arms, it will all be worth it."

"Keep telling yourself that I'm having a girl."

Kendall's phone buzzed as he was about to reply.

"It's a message from Jett. We're meeting with the president next week."

I looked at his phone screen. "Tell him to make sure that there's a lot of food on the Royal Jet, because Queen Ivy is eating for two."

Kendall quickly typed out a reply. "Done. Anyway, since today is a holiday, we're free. What do you want to do?"

I smiled. "Stay in."

He grinned widely. "I was hoping you'd say that."

As we got settled, Kendall's phone buzzed.

"Huh. Looks like everything settled down. Someone bungled the times and the Americans expected us later."

I relaxed. "Good".

A sudden commotion in the hallway caused us to jump. I heard several frightened shrieks and loud barking.

I stood up and looked out of our door. Chester was on the ground floor, and was in the area where palace tours ended. He was excitedly running around a group of tourists, no doubt scaring all of them.

I stepped back in. "I'm going to kill Katie. Stay here. I'll take care of everything."

I quickly changed into pants and a sweater before taking a passageway to behind the grand hall. I followed the hallway out to the residential area.

"We are especially lucky today, as Queen Ivy has graced us with her presence," exclaimed the flustered tour guide.

I smiled. "I am so sorry about my dog. This really won't happen again. Are there any questions I can answer for you?" I asked, scooping up Chester.

"Can I take a picture with you?" A little girl asked.

I smiled widely. "Of course."

I crouched down next to the girl and smiled as her parents took a picture.

"Thank you Queen Ivy," said the little girl.

"I have a question," another person asked. He was a short man with glasses and curly hair.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is the Queen Mother like?"

I laughed. "She's a very warm person. She welcomed me the day I arrived in California. Anything else?"

"How about a group picture?" An old woman asked.

I smiled and nodded as she gave her camera to a passing maid.

We took two pictures, before I had to go back upstairs and the tour guide retook control of the tour. As soon as the crowd walked away, I went straight to Katie's room. When she let me in, I wasn't surprised to see Kendall waiting for me.

"Don't stress yourself."

"I'll try not to, but I make no promises," I responded, before turning to Katie. "Katie, would you mind explaining to me how Chester disrupted a tour today?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know."

"You were supposed to be watching him. You know I wasn't feeling well last night and asked you to look after him."

"Ivy, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Katie, when I ask you to look after Chester, I trust that you'll be responsible. Besides, I don't forget when your brother needs me to take care of something for his meetings."

"Don't bring me into this, Ivy. I'm only here to make sure Katie leaves this room alive," Kendall said from the corner.

I suppressed a smile. "Besides, it's one thing to let him run around, but when he's interrupting tours and scaring tourists, that's not very good for appearances."

"Sorry Ivy," Katie said.

"If you can't handle it, I'll just keep Chester and Lola in my room, and take care of them myself. I need to know that my dog is being well taken care of."

"Ivy, come on. This hasn't happened in a while, and I've been taking good care of Lola. Be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable, Katie! I keep letting you take care of my dog during medtings and at night when I don't feel well, and he keeps getting out. And just last week Lola tackled a maid."

"She was only playing!"

"Katie, the maid was almost on the other side of the Palace! You don't watch the dogs when I tell you to. What could be so important that you can't keep Lola and Chester from running around?"

My stomach suddenly started hurting, and I instinctively grabbed it.

"Ivy, are you alright?" Katie asked.

Kendall suddenly stood up and led me out of Katie's room, calling for a car. When one came, Kendall sat next to me and squeezed my hand. "It'll be fine. Don't worry," he said, trying to encourage me.

It didn't work. I could see the fear in his eyes. Even if I wasn't losing the baby, something was wrong.

* * *

I sat in the hospital bed, waiting and hoping. The door opened, and Kendall stepped in.

"Well?" I asked.

Kendall started to speak, but I cut him off.

"Please don't sugarcoat it. It is what it is," I said.

Kendall took a deep breath.

* * *

**Will everything be alright? Review please! **


End file.
